


Love in the Time of Covid

by CurvedYellowFruit



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Andrew is an enabler, COVID, Fingering, Kinda, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, PWP, Post-Canon, Top!Andrew, andreil are in love, bottom!neil, facemasks, foxpaw facemasks, like 10 years post canon, lockdown - Freeform, rabbit!Neil, safe sex, there's a small amount of plot if you squint really hard, this is a SOFT fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurvedYellowFruit/pseuds/CurvedYellowFruit
Summary: So this started off with every intention of being a series of snapshots of Neil coping (poorly) with Covid-related lockdown. Somehow, it very quickly devolved into smut. What better way for Andrew to distract Neil from his anxiety? So, uh... here, have some sweet Andreil being mushy and horny.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 241





	Love in the Time of Covid

The sound abruptly clicked off on the news bulletin, and Neil blinked a few times, horror pulsating through his whole body. Turning, he saw Andrew with the remote pointed at the television, but his whole attention focused on Neil. 

Neil’s mind kept fixating on that one word, echoing over and over. 

Lockdown. 

All of Neil’s instincts were screaming at him to get out, to escape, to RUN. But Andrew kept staring at him with laser-sharp focus. 

“There’s no outrunning this, little rabbit.” 

Neil knew, logically, he was right. The best thing he could do to protect himself - to protect Andrew - was to stay put. Stay home. 

Neil swallowed down the panic as best he could. 

“Neil.” Andrew’s voice was dry, the tiniest hint of amusement curling the edges of his name. “You understand, don’t you, that very little is going to change for us?” 

Neil spluttered in indignation. 

“Exy, Andrew! They’re going to cancel the season! What about the championship playoffs?” 

“So they’ll cancel the season. There will be another one, in a few months, or next year, when it’s safer.” 

Neil sighed. Andrew’s pragmatism was impossible to argue with. He could call up Kevin later to have a proper moan about the unfairness of it all. For now, he would have to come up with some strategies to fill the void left by the abrupt removal of his entire reason for living. 

Andrew flicked him on the nose. 

Right. Just one of his reasons for living. 

* * *

It started like this. 

Neil’s leg was jiggling, filled with restless energy. He had been trying to cut down on the number of times he left the house, so his usual twice-daily runs had been reduced to four mornings a week. He knew, intellectually, that it didn’t matter if he lost a little fitness. Even the Moriyamas couldn’t control a virus. There would be plenty of time to catch up once the world returned to some semblance of normal. 

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t crawling out of his skin with the urge to _move_. 

Andrew had noticed. Of course he had. 

The masks had arrived that morning. Unboxing them, Neil had searched for a return address but found no clues as to the sender’s identity. Orange, with a white fox paw print over where his mouth would be - Neil had rushed immediately to try one on. He wasn’t _excited_ about wearing a mask. Just - maybe, if he wore one, it would be safer for him to go running. Plus - those fox paws were truly adorable. It wasn’t until he caught Andrew staring at him particularly intently that Neil thought -- no, surely not. 

The masks were fabric, reusable, and numerous enough that Andrew must have done a bulk order to get the custom print. 

Neil grinned at him from under his mask, where he hoped that his smile would remain invisible. His eyes must have given him away though, and Andrew scowled and turned back to his book. 

Neil just grinned harder. He kept the mask on. 

* * *

It started like this. 

Neil’s knee was jiggling again. He was seated on the couch in their apartment, trying to watch Netflix with Andrew. It was where they spent most of their time, now. There wasn’t much else to do. They were up to season 3 of Queer Eye. Normally, Neil enjoyed seeing the joy that these five people could bring to their work and to the lives of the people around them. But today, his heart just wasn’t in it. His mind kept flashing back to the news bulletin from earlier, the ever-rising number of confirmed infections and tragic deaths. It was inescapable - an invisible danger that was bearing down on them all more surely than the Moriyamas. Neil wanted to run, but he _couldn’t_ , and it was useless anyway. 

Abruptly, Andrew’s hand reached out and clamped down on Neil’s knee, holding it firmly in place. The jiggling stopped. But Neil found his heart rate ratcheting up regardless - particularly when Andrew’s thumb stroked a purposeful circle on his thigh. 

Neil swallowed, unable to move his eyes from the spot where Andrew’s thumb was still rubbing, casually, against his skin. 

Andrew’s gaze was still fixed determinedly at the television, but his hand started travelling, slowly, s l o w l y up his leg. Neil was suddenly very glad that he had worn his tiny running shorts that morning, even though it wasn’t a running day. The feel of Andrew’s fingers against his bare skin was always intoxicating, and when those wandering digits finally arrived the bottom ends of his shorts and reached underneath, rubbing, rubbing those determined circles… 

Neil’s breathing was more ragged than it would be after a five mile run. 

He tore his eyes away from Andrew’s hands long enough to focus on his face, instead. The edge of his mouth was curved up in the tiniest hint of a smirk. 

“Still thinking of running, little rabbit?” 

Neil groaned and ran his hand over his face, catching on his mask. He had taken to wearing one around the house, a habit that he knew Andrew found both infuriating and endearing. He could feel himself becoming hard already under Andrew’s ministrations. Those damn wandering fingers. Giving up on Queer Eye altogether and shutting off the TV, Neil lifted Andrew’s hand off his leg long enough for him to lift himself up and over until he was comfortably straddling Andrew’s lap. 

“Shut up. I’m going to kiss you now. Yes?” 

Andrew gazed back at him, his eyes sparkling with more emotion than he showed anyone else. “Not wearing that thing, you’re not.” 

Neil stared at Andrew, letting the moment stretch, watching Andrew stare at the fox paw where his mouth should be, waiting, daring Andrew to move first. Finally, he did, snapping the mask away from Neil’s face. Neil resisted smirking in triumph, but only through long practice. 

“Now, yes?” 

“Yes.” 

Neil happily leaned forward to close the distance between them, his lips settling comfortably over Andrew’s. The kiss was slow at first. A gentle peck, then another, then another. By the fourth, Andrew’s mouth was opening to him, and Neil poured all the tenderness he could muster into the careful movements of his tongue. 

Andrew’s hands had found their way back to him, this time cupping Neil’s ass where he sat in Andrew’s lap. His tiny shorts had stretched tight in that position and no longer provided Andrew with the easy access he had previously enjoyed. Even so, his fingers squeezed even as his thumbs kept up with those damned circles, drawing closer and closer to where Neil’s cheeks met. 

The kiss turned wilder. 

Neil drew Andrew’s bottom lip into his mouth, sucking at it determinedly, then biting down when that wasn’t enough. Neil could feel Andrew beneath him, hard now too, and bucked his hips gently. Even fully clothed, the friction was intoxicating, and they both groaned into each other’s mouths. Neil repeated the motion a few more times before breaking the kiss and leaning back, breathing heavily. 

“Clothes off? Yes?” 

“Yes. Bedroom,” was Andrew’s equally laboured response. 

Neil pried himself off Andrew’s lap, then shucked his shirt over his head as he walked backwards towards their bedroom, eyes never leaving Andrew. Andrew was staring right back as he followed, his gaze intense in the way that Neil loved. 

Reaching their bedroom, Neil started peeling his shorts off. The pre-cum and sweat that had already started building from Andrew’s earlier attentions meant that this was not the easiest of tasks. Finally, his cock popped free, bouncing heavily, and Andrew’s eyes actually closed for a moment as Neil stepped out of his shorts. 

Neil’s grin turned feral. 

Deciding Andrew had had ample opportunity to compose himself - and anyway, Neil didn’t want him to be particularly _composed_ at this moment - Neil threw himself down onto the queen bed, sprawling backwards and trying to pose in what he hoped was a seductive manner. Back pressed against the pillows, one arm resting casually along the top of a pillow, one knee drawn up to provide Andrew with an unimpeded view of his scars and his body. 

Andrew had been part-way through removing his own pants, but he seemed frozen for a moment, one leg in and one leg out. 

Neil tried out his best purr. “Andrew.” 

Andrew swallowed, and Neil watched the path of his Adam’s apple as it bobbed. 

“Andrew…” 

“Shut up.” 

The pants were remembered; removed; discarded. Andrew was prowling towards him now, a predator intent on his next meal. Neil could feel the wildness of the smile plastering his own face, but made no effort to restrain it. He knew what Andrew liked. 

He knew what he liked, too. Andrew’s cock was hard and straining, leading Andrew towards him. Neil watched it with the same level of wonder as he always did, awed at the gift that Andrew was trusting him with. Ten years, an apartment, two cats and a shared Pro Exy team later, the novelty still had not worn off. Neil didn’t think it ever would. As Andrew reached the bed and manoeuvred himself over Neil, he resolved anew to continue working every day to deserve that trust. 

“Nowhere to run now, little rabbit,” Andrew rasped. 

Neil’s entire body shivered. The movement caused his cock to brush up against Andrew’s, and they both groaned, Andrew leaning down to capture Neil’s mouth in a searing kiss. It felt like hours, not minutes, had passed since they were locked on the couch together, and Neil’s lips had missed Andrew’s to an extent he had not even realised until they were once more a tangle of tongues and teeth. 

When the first frenzy had passed, Neil allowed himself to lift his hands to Andrew’s body, fingers running up and down his chest. They were long past the days where Neil had needed to ask for specific consent for this kind of touch, but Neil never forgot the magic of it. He loved stroking the muscles around Andrew’s belly, seeing the way his attention coaxed a response from Andrew’s cock. Even better were the strong muscles around Andrew’s shoulders. Neil couldn’t wrap his fingers all the way around Andrew’s biceps, but that never stopped him from trying. He imitated Andrew’s movements from earlier, stroking determined circles with his thumbs all the way up his arms. When he reached Andrew’s neck, he turned his fingers to scratch firm lines down the back of Andrew’s shoulder blades in the way he knew drove him wild. 

Andrew’s hands had been busy supporting his weight as he leaned over Neil, but he broke away from him now, sitting back on his haunches. Leaning over to the side of the bed, he grabbed a condom and the lube from their drawer. Kneeling back between Neil’s legs, Andrew maintained careful eye contact with Neil as he opened the lube bottle and generously slathered his hand with oil. Placing the bottle to one side, eyes never leaving Neil’s, his hand grabbed Neil’s cock without further preamble. Neil allowed his weight to slide a little down the bed so that he was more comfortable, then watched Andrew watching him as his hand ran up and down, around and over, stroking those same damned circles from earlier. 

Neil’s breath was coming in pants, now, and he clutched the sheets for something to ground himself. He thought, suddenly, comically, of those little fox paw face masks again, and wondered if there was a way to wear one and still kiss Andrew. Although, obviously, he couldn’t be wearing it on his _mouth_ for that to work. 

He decided fairly quickly that it didn’t really matter when Andrew’s hand abandoned his cock and travelled between his legs instead, kneading its way around his balls and across the gentle tissue beyond them. When Neil felt his finger approach his hole, he took a moment to breathe carefully as Andrew circled around it, pressing firmer and firmer. When his finger finally breached him, it was a relief, the teasing pressure abating momentarily - only to come roaring back when it was clear that one finger was not enough. 

“More, Andrew.” Neil wasn’t ashamed to beg. Andrew was happy to oblige. He must be in a good mood. A second finger quickly joined the first, and now Neil was feeling it, revelling in the way they poked and twisted and stretched him, sending secret thrills through his body. 

“Are you here with me, little rabbit?” Andrew’s voice was slow, deep and purposeful, the prosody of his speech beating in time with the thrusts of his fingers. 

“Yes, Andrew. I’m right here. _More._ ” 

Andrew _was_ in a generous mood. Neil wasn’t sure what he had done to earn it. He added a third finger. Neil bucked up into it, feeling the delicious stretch. 

“Anywhere else you’d rather be, little rabbit?” And - oh. That’s what this was about. Andrew was teaching him a lesson. 

“No, Andrew.” Neil was gasping now, rocking his hips in time with Andrew’s fingers. “There’s nowhere - _ah_ \- else.” 

“Hmm.” Andrew didn’t seem convinced, and abruptly removed his hand altogether. Neil couldn’t help it. He whined. 

The sound of the condom wrapper ripping made Neil’s eyes flutter open again. He hadn’t even noticed when he closed them. He watched hungrily as Andrew prepared himself, applying another generous layer of lube to the condom and allowing himself a few strokes of his own leaking cock in the process. 

A bit of saliva caught at the back of Neil’s throat and he choked, coughing to get his breath back. Still stroking his own cock gently, Andrew cocked his head and examined Neil. 

“You’ve been good, haven’t you Neil? No chance that you are sick, is there? I know you wouldn’t want to risk any activity that could harm me.” 

Neil gulped, swallowing the last of the saliva down. Andrew _knew_ how careful he had been about wearing a mask - he was the one who had bought them for him! He _knew_ how paranoid Neil had been about maintaining his distance from people on the few occasions when he _had_ left the apartment. That was what had started this whole thing in the first place - Neil’s restlessness at missing his usual run. Neil knew Andrew knew all of this, but a part of him couldn’t help but worry. What if he had missed something? Touched his face when he shouldn’t have, or been coughed on and not even realised. Maybe Andrew was right. Maybe this was a terrible idea, and they should stop, and sleep in separate rooms from now on -- 

Andrew distracted him by grabbing his cock and roughly rubbing his thumb over the head. 

“Neil.” 

“Andrew.” 

“I was _joking._ ” 

Neil scowled up at him, but couldn't maintain the expression when Andrew suddenly pushed into him, gently but insistently, fully sheathed in one long stroke that left Neil breathless. Andrew paused to allow Neil time to adjust to the sensation, leaning down to kiss him again in the meanwhile. They stayed like that for a few moments, Neil full of Andrew’s lips and tongue and cock, all thoughts of Covid driven far from his mind. Then Andrew began to move, rocking in and out of him. It was intoxicating, the feeling of fullness, of being stretched, of being totally consumed with Andrew. 

Neil’s hands wandered again, repeating his movements from earlier. Around the biceps; over the shoulders; down the back. His lips chased Andrew’s, and when they found them, they lost themselves in their touch. Neil could spend the rest of his life doing nothing but kiss Andrew, and it would have been a life well spent. Neil allowed himself a fleeting moment to think of Exy - specifically, how good Andrew looked when he saved a particularly impossible goal - but decided that no, he was right. Even a life without Exy could be complete, if he only had Andrew. 

Andrew, who was thrusting into him with real purpose now, building a steady rhythm that Neil was only too happy to echo in his own movements. Andrew, whose eyes were now closed, screwed tight in concentration from his efforts. Neil stroked a gentle finger down Andrew’s face, marvelling at the miracle of it, then cried out as he bucked into a particularly strong thrust from Andrew. It appeared that the time for gentleness was past. 

Reaching up, he latched onto Andrew’s hair, running his fingers through the curls there before dragging his face down for another bruising kiss. Andrew paused briefly to adjust their position, shifting his weight so that he had one hand free. He made good use of that hand, reaching between them to stroke Neil’s cock as he continued to thrust inside him. The new angle combined with the sensation of being touched was sending stars through Neil’s vision, and he moaned helplessly into Andrew’s mouth. 

Andrew seemed to lose control at that, his rhythm broken, and his thrusts becoming more desperate. Neil frantically bucked his hips, rocking between Andrew’s hand around him and his cock inside him. Somehow, their mouths were still locked together, though by this point the kiss was more teeth and spit than anything else. Andrew made a noise into his mouth that might have been “Neil”, and Neil lost it, spilling warmly into Andrew’s palm and onto his stomach. He was still reeling from the sensation when he felt Andrew thrust wildly twice more and then tense, biting down hard on Neil’s lip as he did. 

A few more moments of heavy breathing, and it was over, the two of them clutching at each other’s arms and hair and bodies, legs wound around and through each other, caught together in a forged cocoon of safety. Locked down from the outside world, but quarantined safely together. 

Andrew pushed back and pulled out of him, swiftly tying off and disposing of the condom before pulling a couple of wet wipes from the bedside drawer. Neil lay back and allowed Andrew to clean them both off. When he was done, he relaxed down onto his side, turning Neil with him so that Neil’s back was pressed into his chest. Andrew reached over and brushed one of Neil’s loose curls away from his face. His voice was almost steady when he breathed his question in Neil’s ear. 

“Still want to run, little rabbit?” 

Neil just grinned and burrowed his way deeper into Andrew’s arms, knowing there was nowhere else he would rather be - nowhere he could possibly be safer, no matter how far or how fast he ran. 


End file.
